Don't Cry, I'll Bleed
by Getintostan14
Summary: This story is about a human girl born in the demon world. Even though she was born there, she wishes to leave. Once she leaves, she regrets it even more. Pain, anguish, and the ties between the human world and the demon world clashes.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't Cry, I'll Bleed."

Disclaimer: This is a very emotional story. This contains a lot of angst and a lot sadness and the need for vengeance. This story is more about a dramatic plot that reflects how a woman is living in the world of demons and how she strives to get free. Rated M for heavy violence, blood, etc. 'If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.' ~Getintostan14

"…S..s..shaking…I..I can't stop shaking.." She cried as she held onto her katana blade. Blood seeped down her hands as her long, straight, brown, hair came over her eyes and to her bare back. Her tears rushed down her cheeks, down her neck, and onto her chest. Her other hand gripped to the loose end of the blade as more blood seeped down its exquisite shine. The sun beamed down on her, making the sweat roll down her back. Her thin body tried to move, but nothing would budge. Her grey eyes looked down as her ribs were clearly seen. Her constant panting was heard in the bare area where eight demons laid on the ground, ripped to shreds. She lightly let her hands move freely away from the hilt of her sword as she gasped.

"N..n..no more…I can't…I keep trying…all the time. I have not been able to leave this place. It's like a nightmare and it will never end. They keep coming….and coming…." She began to choke on her words as she shook. The winds began to pick up as she sighed softly and started to cry some more.

"My family is dead…my future is gone…my love is gone…my happiness…are all gone. Why was I born in this place? What was the purpose?" She whispered softly as she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes half way. She could nothing more than her rapid heart rate. 'Thump-thump.' "..W..why can't..I just…die?"

She slowly stood up as she came to one knee as more demons came her way. To the right of her, she saw a portal that has been open for years on end. She was well aware that the ancestor of Raizo was alive and he was not born from this world. How she wished she was part of the human world. She had heard many stories of the human world and she had wished to see it. Every time she walked toward that portal, the demons forbid her and did not wish her to leave. Was it because she was a human, born in the demon world? Yes, that had to be it. She was born as a human, but in the wrong world. Ever since she was little, the demons picked on her, have tried to kill her, and have tried her destroy her. From the very day she turned three and saw her parents killed in front of her, she knew she couldn't give up on living. Her parents never did. Now, at the age of twenty, she was exhausted. She had been hiding and running and fighting so that she may go to the human world.

"…Gabriella, my only true angel…and the one I only know of…give me strength to go to the human world..let me be free of demons. Give me wings to fly there."

She cried as she continued to lose more blood. "Let me get there…" The winds picked up once more as her hair swayed into the wind. She slowly started to turn back toward the portal for the last millionth time. She stood before it, gazing at the portal as she lightly reached up the touch it. Her soft, gentle, feminine hands tried to lightly touch the illuminous light, but at that moment, she could not. What was holding her back? She closed her eyes softly as she reflected back on the pain and sorrows she had when she was little. She remembered the time when she was eight years old and she ran into three demons from the forest. When they tried to kill her with their knives, she had used rocks to hit them. When that didn't work, she had to climb the trees to hide or to even use the rocks to make them drop and break their skulls open. Even from that very day, she had to learn how to fight by fighting over lowly leveled demons. When higher demons knew she was around, killing the other demons, they wanted her dead. More and more came after her until she had to learn how to run faster, jump higher, break things with her hands and legs and to even learn how to make weapons. She was not like other women, she was a woman of survival. She use to remember when her mother and father read her stories based on a princess that lived on a top tower that was trapped inside. The princess waited for days on end for her prince and when the prince arrived, he would save her and marry her. She laughed lightly from that story as she wheezed from the large amount of blood leaving her.

"..What a stupid story…that will never happen..not in this time…not in this world…no one cares about a woman. Especially when she is human…living in a demon world." She noted strongly as she jumped up and placed her hand through the portal. When she did, she got sucked in as she fell to the ground on a hot, burning road. She coughed up more blood as she slowly looked up. Her vision was blurry as she moved her head around slowly. She was in a city, the exact city of where Yusuke Urameshi had been killed at the beginning. She slowly sat up as the towns people looked at her in fright. Children and women screamed while the men looked at her in fear. She slowly sat up as she turned and looked at the people on the road. Her long ragged robes were seen as she turned and looked at the people. She screamed at them.

"..WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled at them as she coughed up more blood.

The police began to show up as she started to run. She jumped on trees and on rocks and even on the lamp posts. The police cars began to follow her as she then made a short cut and went down an ally way. She leaned against the building as her vision began to get worse.

"….I..I….." She coughed as she then shook her head. "..Oh shut up…" She told herself as she took a long piece of her clothing and wrapped it around her waist to stop the continuous bleeding. She then took off toward the next corner as she leaned against the wall. She knew that there were police men everywhere.

"..Where will I go?" She asked herself as she shook her head. "..Stop being stupid…you will find a place..you always do..but a place of where you can be free from pain..and demons."

She then took off toward the park as she ran through the grass and made a turn toward a street. As she did, she saw a group of thugs picking on a poor boy. At that same time, Kuwabara was making his way down the street. He saw the thugs as the woman took her fists and knocked each of the men out. All of them were bleeding as the little boy began to cry. His light blue eyes were covered in tears as the woman looked at him. He then looked at her and screamed.

"..Hey! That wasn't very nice!" She shouted at the boy as he took off running.

"What the hell am I doing? It looks like I'm not doing anything wrong!" She shouted toward him as Kuwabara looked at the woman as he rushed up to her took her by the neck. He thought she was a boy.

"..Hey you! What are you doing to that poor kid?!" He shouted at her as she then knocked his arm off of her. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"..Your…a…a….a..woman?! Oh! I'm sorry….." He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed idiotically. The woman stood there, looking at him with murderous eyes. Kuwabara then stood back and received a bad feeling from her. He took two steps back as he shook a little in fear.

"..What is with this girl? Her eyes are like a demon's eyes. Why is she looking at me like that?" He thought to himself.

The woman then turned and started to walk away. Kuwabara reached his hand out. "..Wait!"

When he yelled at her, she fell to her knees as she coughed up blood. At that moment, she passed out as Kuwabara went to her and picked her up.

Two days had passed when she finally woke up. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw a short man with spiky black hair stare at her. He wore a white bandana as he blinked once and then twice. She then slowly sat up as she whinced.

"..I wouldn't move…apparently…you were all ready considered dead by the time that human picked you up." The short man told her. She slowly looked at him as she sighed a little. Kuwabara came in and sighed.

"..Wow! I thought you were dead there for a second. Hiei, get out of my room. Your making her nervous with your weird hair." Kuwabara told him as Hiei glared.

"Hn.." He replied as Yusuke came into the room and so did Kuwabara's older sister. They all smiled lightly.

"..Wow, she is awake. What a recovery. We even had a doctor come in to look at you and he said that would take a miracle to make you wake up." Kuwabara's sister told her.

"..My name is…Shina..I have finally escaped the demon world.." Her voice was shaky and Yusuke's face expression changed from pure happiness to pure angst.

"..Demon world? What were you doing in the demon world?" He asked her as Kurama came into the room and leaned against the wall while crossing his arms.

"…I was born there. Stupid, right? I was born a human, but born in the wrong world. I've been trying to get out of that world for the past seventeen years. Every time I tried reaching to the portal, no one would let me pass." She told them as she closed her eyes half way. Her gray eyes were clearly seen as Kuwabara had a chill run down his spine.*

"..Say..uh..what happened to your eyes? Why isn't there any color in your eyes?" He asked Shina.

Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara. "Gray is a color you idiot!"

Shine smiled a little as she then looked up at Yusuke. "I use to have brown eyes, but the day I saw my parents' die in front of me, they changed to a gray color. That very day, my entire life was destroyed."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as Hiei stared at Shina. For some reason, something about her reminded him of his younger sister. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to be there for Shina. Kurama then chimed in.

"…As I expected, she is Shina Ottawa." Kurama noted gently as everyone looked at him. "Her village was once a powerful tribe of soldiers that went off and killed demons for fun. Unfortunately, it ended poorly when the demons massacred their village one night and killed everyone in sight. The only survivor was a young girl. Demons from all around have tried to kill her, but none of them could. There is a story about her. Saying that whoever crosses her path; ends of dead. The demons call her, "Devil Child."

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't Cry, I'll Bleed"

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Thank you for the comments so far. Remember, if you don't like the story, don't read it. Keep your criticisms nice and clean so that everyone can read them without getting offended in any way. Yes, I will try to put more focus on the other characters, but the main character Shina Ottawa. So, this is her story. Enjoy!

"Devil child?" Everyone shouted out loud as they turned and looked back at Shina. Shina shuddered a little as Keiko rushed through the hallway.

"..Yusuke! Yusuke! Why weren't you in school today?!" Keiko shouted as she then ran into the room and saw Shina. Keiko's eyes widened.

"..What happened?! Let me go call a doctor!" Keiko was about to call an ambulance until Yusuke caught her hand. He smiled in his cool like way as he then replied.

"No need to, Keiko. She's fine. She wasn't born here so I'm sure she will be able to heal much faster than we can."

"..Your wrong. I am just like everyone else, but I have trained myself to not feel as much pain. I am just as fragile as you are Yusuke." Shina replied as she slowly sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Kurama and Hiei. She knew they were demons by the color of their auras.

"…Yusuke, you do know you have demons in the room right?" Shina told Yusuke as she stretched a little.

"..How did you know they were demons?" Kuwabara asked as he scratched his head. He then turned and smiled at Keiko. "..Hey Keiko! What's going on?"

Keiko smiled. "I'm fine, just mad at Yusuke because he keeps missing class!"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head as he then laughed nervously, but then went back to his normal composure. To the side of him, he had Puu on his shoulder as Puu made his usual sound. "Puuu.."

Shina raised an eyebrow as she looked everyone and then got up. Kurama looked at her and placed his hand to her shoulder.

"..Don't move. You are not completely healed yet. I suggest you rest for awhile." Shina gazed into Kurama's eyes as she didn't trust him. If Yusuke trusted them, then that was a different story.

"…I see…I will obey for now, but not for long. The portal to the demon world has been allowing demons to come in and out of this world. I have a method to close it forever, but I find that your friends, Yusuke, will be against that." Shina mentioned as she rubbed the back of her arm.

Hiei smirked for a moment while leaning against the wall. "Hn..just like every other human would say. I highly doubt Koenma would allow that. If you close that portal, there could be a disruption between the worlds. Even if you tried, demons will always find a way to come back. Humans will never be safe. "

Shina shook a little in anger when she heard his words. At that moment, Shina glared at Hiei as she placed her hand onto her sword. Her bangs came over her face as her gray eyes appeared cold as ice.

"..Then..I shall kill them all." She stood up as she walked toward the door while limping. She made it down the hallway and to the front door as Yusuke stopped her.

"..Whoa! Wait! There has to be another way. You're here now in the human world. Why go and destroy it when you don't have to deal with it anymore?" He waved his hands in front of her as she placed her hand onto the hilt of her sword.

"You don't get it do you? When demons want to kill something, they will continue to hunt for it until they are dead. I suggest you move..we have a visitor." She responded smoothly in a concise way.

At the front door, there was a black aura admitting from it as Shina unsheathed her sword. The door was opened as Kuwabara took out her spirit sword while Yusuke got his spirit gun ready. At the door, was a small sized demon with a pacifier in his mouth as Yusuke fell down with his legs up. Kuwabara then started to laugh.

"..Hey Yusuke, this little guy looks like Koenma!" Yusuke then looked up and started to laugh too. Shina looked at the demon as she placed her sword at it.

"..Are you guys really that stupid?!" The two boys turned and looked at it as they then gasped. The demon that looked like Koenma, turned out to be a huge troll like monster. He stood upon the door with a pacifier in his mouth as Shina jumped up and cut the demon in half.

"..Damn! More are coming! Damn them to hell! I will never be able to live a life in peace!" Shina shouted as she dashed off and punched four demons in the face. All of them fell down hard as she cracked her knuckles and then used her feet to knock them down by hitting their ankles. Four more demons came as they stood in front of her and did not attack. She knew something was wrong.

"….What's going on?" She thought to herself as a demon with elf like ears came to her. He had fangs and long straight blond hair. He gently took a bow as he wore a black robe like cape.

"…Shina, my lord…Raizen, has requested me to bring you to his palace." Shina raised an eyebrow as she looked at the mysterious demon. She wasn't sure if it was a prank or a stupid lie.

"…Do you actually expect me to believe you? Do you think that I will be able to trust something like you?" She told him as she took out brass knuckles from her ragged clothes. She came toward the demon with her sword and fist.

"…If you are truly lying, I will cut off your head as we speak." Shina's eyes narrowed as she gazed into his eyes in pure intensity. Kuwabara shook. "Jeeze, I never thought girls can be this scary!"

"Are you kidding me?! You should see Keiko when she's mad!" Yusuke laughed as Keiko punched him in the shoulder. Hiei and Kurama were watching the whole thing as Kurama began to think to himself.

"…Has Lord Raizen decided to kill Shina? Why has he invited to see her all of a sudden? Maybe it's to use her. Whatever the reason, it isn't good. I'm sure he will keep sending demons to come out and find her. Yusuke will not be able to survive in the demon world in his current state. Hiei and I can go.."

Shina then looked at the demon. "Give me one valid reason as to why he wishes to meet me."

The demon swallowed as he fixed his collar. Some beads of sweat ran down his back as he then nodded and replied, "Demon lord Raizen has fallen interested in your stories, Shina. He wishes to see if the stories are true."

Shina then smirked a little. "…Fine..I will go. While I am gone, do not allow anymore demons come into the human world. I will not accept it."

Hiei then stepped in, "I don't think that is your responsibility Shina. Go to Raizen."

Everyone turned and looked at Hiei. Usually he doesn't say much and everyone just stays clear away from him because he is mean-stricken. This time, it was different. It almost seemed like he was protecting her.

"..What has gotten into Hiei? Why is he so nice all of a sudden?" Kuwabara asked as he stepped forward and looked at Shina.

"…Becareful Shina! I don't like seeing girls being beaten up!" Shina smiled for the first time in several years.

"…I will. Thank you, Yusuke and Kuwabara." At that moment, Shina dashed off and came close to the demon portal. Before she went in, she decided to go to a store and get some better clothes and some supplies. She was tired of stealing and taking from others. For once, she bought something from a store by borrowing Yusuke's credit card. Well, at least he let her use it for emergencies.

"..Hey..where is my credit card?" Yusuke asked as his eyes widened.

"..Oh shit! Shina took it!" Kuwabara laughed. "You got jacked by a girl!" Yusuke hit him across his forehead as huge bump appeared.

"..Owe! That hurt!" Kuwabara whined as Keiko looked up at Yusuke. "I hope she will be okay."

Yusuke then smirked a little. "She will be fine. She is not like other women, that is for sure."

"..Yes…a woman of stupidity. She's walking in her own grave." Hiei mentioned as he walked upstairs.

"…Hiei…?" Yusuke watched as Hiei walked upstairs. He then shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Shina was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing dark green pants as they had many sacs and pockets with ties on them. She bought some real running shoes and she even got a chance to wash her hair and take a shower. She felt much better. Especially the fact she didn't have to bathe in a water fall and be worried about demons. On top of that, she bought a gray tank top. On the sides of her hips, she bought four guns, a pocket knife, pepper spray, and bow and arrow. She wasn't as advanced with weapons, but she knew how to use them pretty well. Even if they seemed like nothing special, she was always able to defeat her opponent. Even the time when she had a tea cup and a spoon; the results were not a pretty sight. After being completely situated with gear, Shina came toward the portal. She took out some rope from her backpack and rushed up the rope. She then came back to the demon world as a chill ran down her spine.

"..I hate this place..so damn much." She mumbled as she cracked her neck. "..Oh Raizen…here I come.."

(To be continued… )


End file.
